the Last Bloodlover
by Celty-chan-rpfb
Summary: chapter 2 is up. Yugi may seem normal but he isn't he is the lover of a vampire king, but someone is after him... can they stop this man...
1. The blood lover is born

Eve Rider: Hi it's me again.

Yugi: And we got a new fanfic.

Danta: Yes I'm Eve's story's

starkiller: Only because I told Puru to put you in.

Eve: Oh Hey man what's up?

starkiller: Not much... just here to see this story threw.

Eve: k. The Last blood-lover is about these people called blood-lover's, blood-lover's are people who have been reborn to live with their mate's but they died before becoming vampire's them self's. Yugi Moto is one of those people and he is desten to love with Yami, the king of vampire's, forever... But someone is after him, can they stop this mad man before it's too late?

starkiller: Please let them be strate!

Eve: Um you do relise that you're best-friends with a Yaoi fan-girl?

starkiller: Dame it, you better not-

Eve: Mess up the cuples from the anime/manga's you've read. I'm letting you help me because you're my best friend and you would hurt me, not abuse, on the bus.

starkiller: Remember I know where you live..

Eve: I know... Now Danta sweety can you please do the disclarment for me?

Danta: No.

Eve: I have pizza...

Danta: Eve Rider and starkille dose not own any of the anime/manga and games charaters that will aper in this story. She dose own the pizza that I'm gonna eat and Crystal Rider.

starkiller: Wow you got him to do that.

Eve: You did say he liked pizza and strawberry sunday's which I don't have any of that.

Danta: Oh man. *gose back to the pizza*

Eve:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The last Blood-lover: Prologe 1

The moon was out, glowing a strange color, to some it meant a hell of a night but the Lord of the darkest and blood-thirsty monster's it meant a blood-lover was born; he knew of the danger that the child will face growing up, searching for his or her mate and that his once called king was out for the blood-lover, oh how much he hated this man, how much he want to chain him down and put an ankh threw his heart and watch him suffer to death. He kept this in mind, he also thought about who was the soul that was re-born and then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "Heba…" the Lord said with happiness in his voice. "Dante, are you ok?" a young vampire asked her lord. "The last blood-lover is born… Bakura, you and Ryo are to go find the child and bring the parent and the child to me. You will know it's the blood-lover. The child will have a few changes to his-her fetchers but it's still the same child you know." Dante said to his trusted companions. 'Yes sir…" "Right!" both said at the same time.

"Sir Moto, Karen, Yugi's so cute. You must be so happy to have a child Karen." A young vampire girl said to an old man and a woman. The old man gave the young vampire a smile then said "Yes well I do wish that Simon was alive to see his son. If I ever cache Pegasus he will die a slow and painful death. That is if Dante will let me." The woman just looked at her father-in-law and gave a light laugh. "Crystal, has Dante said anything about the moon changing from silver to red?" The woman name Karen asked. "I know it means that a blood lover is born but there's no word about whom it is and when he/she was born." Crystal said. 'Knock… knock… knock, knock, knock…' was the sound they heard. "Oh it's Ryo, a friend and fellow vampire of mine. Come in Ryo!" Crystal said to the people at the door. "Hello Crystal and these two are?" Ryo said to Crystal. "Oh this is Sugoroku, Karen and Yugi. They live here… well Karen's water broke and I had to help her give birth… so what does Dante want this time?" Crystal asked. "Well he knows that Heba has been re-born so he sent us to find him and his family, but I believe we found him." Ryo said with a cheerful voice. "Heba… Oh I remember who Heba is; Heba was Yami's lover but died before he could be changed into one of us. I remember Yami telling me about him when I was still a human girl… Why do you two believe you guys found him?' Crystal asked her friends. "That baby boy is Heba I know it is." Ryo replied. "Yugi's… a blood-lover?" Karen said in disbelief. "Oh so that's why the moon changed when Yugi was born." Crystal mumbled. "Will Pegasus be after him?" Sugoroku asked, freeing for his new born grandson's life. "Yes, I have no doubt in my mind that your grandson will be sought after by Pegasus." Ryo sadly replied. "But isn't there a way to defeat that crazy mad man?" Karen said now scared for her son. "Yea if Yami could wake up then we'll have a fighting chance… but we don't right now so we to find a way to keep you three safe, mainly Yugi he is after all the last Blood-lover, do you agree Sir Moto?" Ryo ask. Sugoroku looked at the vampire for moment thinking about taking his daughter-in-law and grandson to see Dante before speaking. "Yes I do agree, Dante can help us out in the long run if Pegasus tries anything." Karen looked up from her son's face after hearing Sugoroku speak. "Who's Pegasus?" Karen asked her father-in-law. "Pegasus was the first king of vampire's and was Dante's left hand man, his right hand is his nephew, Pegasus wanted more power so he poisoned three human's who would have more power when they became vampire's, I was one of them." Ryo said mumbling the last part. "I should have killed that guy for him doing that to you three." Bakura said from outside. "Well you didn't and now we have him out there looking for the blood-lover's, two out of three are vampire's now so we have a better chance, don't we?" Crystal said sadly. "I don't know what you three are talking about but we shouldn't talk about this now… I just don't want to talk about a sad future for Yugi. He need a happy one, one were he can be happy with whoever he wants to be with." Karen said with a sad yet happy smile. "Yea, Yugi should have that; in fact we should all have that. But we can't, not when Pegasus is out there looking for you three…" Sugoroku agreed but stating the fact the Pegasus is out there

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danta: Wow, I'm the lord of vampires. Yes wait are the other's gonna be in this

Ryo: I'm a Girl!

Bakura: Well you do act all girly sometime's.

Eve Rider: Well me and starkiller thought it would be better to put as a girl. You do get to were alote of cool looking Lolita type clothing.

Ryo: Well lolita clothing are very cute.

starkiller: Ok, I'm outahere.

Eve: Wait starkiller don't go we have work to do

starkiller: With what?

Eve: Like helping me with the millons of charater's that you put me in chares of.

starkiller: you're on your own.

Eve: Geez thanks alot Hero-chan -_- Oh well. Tell us what you think.


	2. awake the king

Eve: Hey everyone, if you looked at my first chapter of this story then you saw what happen, I changed it, yep but I foregot to change pne thing, I was going to change Hebe to Yugi but being me I didn't do that. Oh well...

starkiller: puru you are a baka

Eve: Well sorry...

Yami: Yay I'm in it ^v^ *starts dancing*

starkiller: That is the scareyest OOC I have ever seen...

Eve: I'm use to it... besides we have other things to talk about.

starkiller: Like what?

Eve: Like how cute Ciel Phantomhive is. =^w^=

Yami: *stops dancing*

starkiller: Ok no.

Yami: My Aibou is cuter than this Ciel Phantomhive is...

Eve: Yes I know Yugi is just as cute as Ceil.

Shane: What about me. T_T

Eve: Oh Shane *hugs him*

Yami: She's weird...

starkiller: and you're not?

Eve: Shut up Hero... Yami can you please...

Yami: No

Eve: But I need you to, but if you don't want Yugi and you to be together

Yami: Alright alright... Eve and starkiller do not own any of the charaters in this story, Eve dose own Shane

Yami was asleep, in fact he had been sleeping scenes the start WWI; he never met Ryo as Malik, he never knew that he and his small family had moved from India to Japan, and he had no idea that the blood-lover's moon had come out. Yes when Yami fell asleep he didn't know that this would happen but it did and the blood-lover's moon is what woke Yami up.

Yami woke up and felt something, he didn't know what (and the writer can't spell some words) but he knew it well. "It's a red moon… is it a blood-lover's moon?" Yami asked himself. Then it dawned a pond him, there were three blood-lovers, Yugi, Malik, and Ryo they belong to three vampires Yami, Marik and Bakura… Yami had to ponder on who it was that was reborn.

"'Ey Yame, dis me Shane… are du awake?" a voice said from beyond the closed door… the voice sounded so familiar, an old friend maybe; then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh Shane, yes come in." Yami said to the person beyond the door.

A man at what seemed like the age of 19 walked into Yami's room, this man had deep green eyes and very pale skin and crow black hair he was also very call. "'Ey Yame it's about 'ugi, your lover he's been reborn… de other is already with Dante… Dai thought du should know du has deen waiting for 'im for 100 years." Shane said.

Yami was shocked to here this, his lover was alive again; this was hard for Yami to take in. "Take me to him please…" He finely said. Shane smiled he knew this would make Yami happier than before, seeing Yugi again will bring Yami out of his gloom.

Eve: here is what Shane said to Yami.

"Hey Yami, it's me Shane... are you awake?" "Hey Yami it's about Yugi, your lover he has been reborn... the other's are already with Dante, I thought you should know you have been waiting for him for 100 years."

starkiller: we thought it would be beater if you know what he was saying.

Eve: Well there you have it until next time.

Next time: Yami meets the Moto's any the reborn people...


End file.
